cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanna-Barbera Productions
Hanna-Barbera Productions was an animation studio that impacted and dominated television since it was founded in 1957. By William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and George Sidney. Also under the names of Hanna-Barbera Entertainment, Inc. and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. It's Main function was to produce films and commercials. It went on to provide a powerful and lasting impact on television animation. It is officially considered the very first major animation studio to successfully produce cartoons exclusively for television. Furthermore, a great many of the characters originally created by Hanna and Barbera for the small screen have crossed the boundaries into film, books, toys, and all manner of other media, becoming virtually ubiquitous as cultural icons. Hanna-Barbera Productions is currently revived company used to market properties and productions associated with the studio's "classic" works such as Yogi Bear and Jonny Quest. In 2005, the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences unveiled a bronze wall sculpture of Hanna and Barbera and their characters, honoring the duo's work in television and film. Meeting (1939) Comedy writer Bill Hanna and cartoonist Joe Barbera's careers merged in 1939, when both were working in the Cartoon Department at MGM Studios. Their first joint effort was a Tom and Jerry cartoon entitled, "Puss Gets the Boot" (1940). Seventeen years of Tom and Jerry episodes were to follow. The studio abruptly closed its cartoon unit in 1957, preferring re-runs to new material, nearly two decades after Hanna and Barbera began working at MGM. New beginnng (1957) in 1957 Hanna, Barbera, and live-action director George Sidney decided to try their collaborative hand at creating material for television. Having gained a solid reputation as film animators, the two successfully approached Columbia's Screen Gems television studio with a storyboard for Ruff and Reddy, a cartoon tale about two pals, a dog and a cat. The success of Ruff and Reddy as wrap-around segments for recycled movie cartoons (including Tom and Jerry) proved to be the beginning of a lengthy career in television animation. The company was originally formed in 1957 by former Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) animation directors William Hanna and Joseph Barbera (creators of Tom and Jerry) and live-action director George Sidney in partnership with Columbia Pictures' Screen Gems television division. Over the next four decades, the studio produced many successful animated television shows, including The Flintstones, The Yogi Bear Show, The Jetsons, Jonny Quest, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and Top Cat, among others. The studio also produced several theatrical films, short subjects, telefilms, specials and commercials, earning Hanna-Barbera eight Emmys, a Golden Globe Award, and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, among other merits. In the mid-1980s, the company's fortunes began to decline after the profitability of Saturday morning cartoons was eclipsed by weekday afternoon syndication. In late 1991, the company was purchased by Turner Broadcasting System, who used much of the H-B back catalog to program its new channel, Cartoon Network. Both Hanna and Barbera went into semi-retirement after Turner purchased the company, continuing to serve as mentors and creative consultants. TBS (1991) From 1991, Hanna-Barbera Productions, now a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting System, boasted a library of several thousand cartoon episodes. Hanna-Barbera accounted for the bulk of the programming on Turner's Cartoon Network cable service. Since the 1970s Hanna-Barbera has produced, in addition to the cartoons, a number of films and specials for television including The Gathering (1977), The Stone Fox (1987), and Going Bananas (1984), as well as live-action feature films including'' Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990), The Pagemaster (1994) and The Flintstones (1994). In 1994 the company was renamed Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. Turner/Time Warner Merger (1996) During the mid-1990s, Hanna-Barbera began producing original programming for Cartoon Network, including Cartoon Cartoons shows such as Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, and The Powerpuff Girls. In 1996, Turner merged with Time Warner, and Hanna-Barbera became a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Animation. With William Hanna's death in 2001, the studio was absorbed into its parent, and the spinoff Cartoon Network Studios continued the projects for Cartoon Network output. Joseph Barbera continued to work for Warner Bros. Animation until his death in 2006. Legacy The long and productive partnership between William Hanna and Joseph Barbera has yielded some of television's most successful and enduring programs. Cartoon series such as The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and The Huckleberry Hound Show are as popular with audiences today as they were when first shown. While this is evidence of the timeless entertainment value of animated programming, it also reflects the astute business sense of Hanna and Barbera and their ability to recognize trends in the entertainment industry. After decades of exposure to audiences worldwide, many individual Hanna-Barbera animated characters have become so familiar to audiences that they have transcended their original program contexts to some extent. Two obvious examples are the Flintstones and Scooby-Doo characters, which have achieved international recognition through television series, specials, theatrical film, and their display on every imaginable consumer product (most licensed by Hanna-Barbera). Appearances in Cartoon Network Media Due to both companies being owned by Time Warner (later renamed to WarnerMedia in 2018), characters from Hanna Barbera cartoons have made cameos and references in Cartoon Network media. Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) and George Jetson (The Jetsons) appeared in the Dexter's Laboratory episode, Beared to be Feared. Scooby Doo! Where are You? had a crossover with Johnny Bravo known as Bravo Dooby Doo. Quick Draw McGraw, Doggie Daddy, Pebbles, Bamm Bamm, Betty Rubble, Jonny Quest, Boo Boo, Ranger Smith, Mr.Slate, Baba Looey and Hadji appeared as elderly people in the I am Weasel episode, I am my Lifetime. Fred and Barney (The Flintstones) appeared as criminals in The PowerPuff Girls episode, Hot Air Buffoon. Quick Draw McGraw was referred to as the "Wrong Cartoon" in the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, Know it All Ed. Fred Flintstone had a guest appearance in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode, Modern Primitives. Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and Snugglepuss appeared in the episode, Irwin Gets a Clue. Scooby Doo! Where are you? was referenced in The Amazing World of Gumball episode, The Spinoffs. A parody of The Jetsons opening sequence appeared in the Clarence episode, Pilot Expansion. Swat Kats was listed on a list in the Steven Universe and Uncle Grandpa crossover episode, Say Uncle. The Buzz Wagon from Wacky Races appeared in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus. The Ghoul School Girls from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School also had a crossover with the series. Swat Kats was mentioned in the Craig of the Creek episode, Kelsey the Elder. Logos Hanna-Barbera_Productions_Logo_2.jpg|Vintage logo used from 1974-1979 Hanna_Barbera_Enterprises_Logo.jpg Hanna-Barbera_Productions_Logo_4.jpg 640px-Hanna-Barbera_(1968_bylineless).jpg|Vintage logo used from 1968-1974 Hanna-Barbera 1994.jpg|logo used from 1994-2001 Hanna-barbera productions-logo.jpg|Vintage logo used from 1979-1992 Vintage Closing logos - Hanna Barbera early HB boxes (1966 - 1969).jpg|Vintage logo used from 1966-1969 Vintage Hanna Barbera logo.gif|Vintage Hanna-Barbera logo (1966-1969) at Giftsoup.com Hanna-barbera 2017.png Category:Production Companies Category:Animation companies Category:Television Production Companies